We could stay together forever
by DanshiDerp
Summary: The final train ride that Miharu and Yoite will ever share together... sometimes, your actions will convey your feelings without any words being spoken. MiharuxYoite. Please Review if you like it!


**We could stay together forever**

**Hello! :D This is my first Nabari no Ou fanfic ever, and it's kinda short, but I still like it :3 I wrote this for my great and special friend Maddie-chan, who said I should write one since she liked my D.Gray-man fics - much love to you Maddie-chan! \hugs/ So yes, I hope all of my readers enjoy this, and I hope Maddie does too. Yey! Oh and if you haven't seen all of the anime or read up to chapter 50 of the manga, you may not want to read this ;P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nabari no Ou. If I did, then the anime would have ended HAPPILY ;A;**

--

This was going to be their last train ride together; Miharu knew it, and so did Yoite, but both were seemingly accepting of this sad and heart-crushing fact. They were riding on the train for the sole purpose of the journey, and had no intention to make a day trip in any destination; instead, they would get off at the final stop, cross the platform to the other side and then simply get on the next train that would carry them back home again. They were riding the Shinkansen, also known more commonly as the Bullet Train by foreigners, and were taking the Nozomi line – the most direct train with the least amount of stops. Yoite preferred it this way, and thus Miharu preferred it too.

Miharu chanced a glance up at his friend's face, his heart sinking further down into his abdomen when he took in the site beside him: Yoite looked awful. His skin was pale, his hands were shaking a little, his eyes seemed to contain no life, and the younger boy could see the blackness that was slowly covering Yoite's body peeking up over the rim of his signature turtle neck top.

"Yoite," he said gently, placing the tips of his fingers on the much taller boy's cheek and feeling him almost lean into the touch, "You don't look well. You can just go home if you want to. The train makes it's only stop in a few minutes, so we can get off there and head back if you would like to."

"I'm fine." He didn't even look at Miharu, but rather kept gazing, his eyes unfocused, out of the window. Miharu realised then that the boy only had a week at most to live. The very idea of a world without Yoite brought tears to his eyes and constricted his breathing.

"Are you sure?" He asked tentatively, withdrawing his hand, watching his friend as he looked round to see where the warm digits had disappeared to, "Because it's fine if you want to; I'm happy either way."

"I want to ride the train with Miharu," Yoite replied, his voice almost childish, "Before I die. Before I disappear and leave you. I want to make this memory." Miharu shifted in his seat so that his whole body was turned towards Yoite, who was sitting in the window seat; Yoite's eyes that were now locked on his didn't falter as he moved and twisted.

"That's one wish that I _can_ grant," Miharu said with a light smile on his lips, "if it's what you want, Yoite." Yoite smiled and nodded slowly.

'_He's going to die soon. Die and leave you alone again. It'll be like he was never here.'_

Realisation hit the younger boy hard in the heart as he felt happy, sitting there with the older boy. Miharu's saddening thoughts made him suddenly remorseful, and his gaze dropped down from Yoite's face as he thought deeply.

'_But, right now, he is here. He is here, living, breathing, and smiling at you. For as long as you live, Miharu, you must never forget him; etch all that is him into your memory and guard it with your life. Otherwise, there will be no reason behind meeting him.'_

"Miharu?" Yoite asked, his voice sounding concerned, "Are you OK? Now you're the one who's not looking too good."

Miharu's eyes shot up back to Yoite's face, drinking in every little bit of him: his worried expression, his beautiful blue eyes, and his soft black hair that was partially obscuring his vision. He was _there_, and he was _alive_.

'_Make the most of the time you have together, Miharu. It will never come back – this is the end. The end for both of you.'_

Miharu reached out his hands towards Yoite's face, his fingers stretched out, begging to feel skin beneath them. When they gently touched the other boy's cheeks, Yoite laid his hands on top of Miharu's and gripped them firmly, but not hard; he didn't have enough strength to even do that.

"Miharu?"

Miharu didn't reply, but rubbed his thumbs slowly, affectionately, over Yoite's pale cheeks, his eyes searching his features, looking for something unseen and unknown. Then, slowly, he sat up a little on his knees and leaned forwards, gradually bringing their beings closer together.

"What're you do-"

Silence. Yoite's question hung in the air as his speech was cut off by Miharu's lips. The younger boy held him close by the cheeks, kissing him softly, his face contorted with the will to be as close to Yoite as he could be. Yoite, eyes wide and blinking, was unsure what to make of the situation he was now in.

When Miharu released Yoite's lips, the taller boy didn't pull away in disgust, didn't scream and call his friend a weirdo or anything similar, and didn't refuse to look at him. Instead, his eyes searched the younger ninja's, looking for a reason behind his action.

"Miharu?" He asked, wondering what had compelled his friend to do such a thing to him. All he received was Miharu's soft and warm smile, filled with content.

"I'm making a memory with the person who means the most to me," was his answer. "It's really a now-or-never situation, and I wanted to share it with you, Yoite."

His lips met the Kira user's again, this time licking his bottom lip timidly, willing him to grant access.

Access granted.

As they explored each other's mouths somewhat shyly, slowly at first but increasing in speed gradually, they became oblivious, uncaring, towards the stares and comments they were collecting from other passengers. This was their one moment in time, their one single moment, where they were closer in mind and body than they had ever been, and ever would be.

They were saying goodbye to the one who had made them feel like life was worth living.

--

**Please tell me what you think of it! R-E-V-I-E-W spells love \rabu/**


End file.
